mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
Larceny of a Kitty Cat
Larceny of a Kitty Cat is the 4th episode of Season 2 of My Name Is Earl, and the 28th episode overall. Earl scratches number 56 off his list when he must return a prize winning cat back to its owner after sabotaging a cat show in Joy's favor. Meanwhile, Randy forms an attraction to the cat's owner. Episode guide Randy and Earl were walking through a parking lot and a black cat crossed their path. This made Earl remember the time he kidnapped a cat from a cat show so Joy's cat could win the competition. Now, Earl felt he had to track down Sebastian, the cat he kidnapped and give it back to his rightful owner. Earl broke into the sleeping cat lady's house to rescue Sebastian. But, now they had a bigger problem, Randy had developed a crush on Sebastian's owner, Judy. Earl was worried because every time he developed a crush, he pretended to be something he wasn't. Earl's fears came true, Randy was pretending to like cats so he could get closer to Judy. The truth was that Randy was allergic to cats and they made his face blow up. Randy was refusing to listen to Earl's advice about revealing his true self to Judy. He also told Randy that if Randy got his heart broken, Earl wouldn't pick up the pieces. Randy and Judy continued their relationship and left it up to Earl to find a home for Sebastian. Darnell thought that Earl should put Sebastian on his list because Sebastian used to be a show cat and now he was just a fat cat who Earl was trying to get rid of. Earl brought Sebastian to the cat show determined to win his career back. Randy and Judy were in the audience. After Judy bought him a collar, it was clear to Randy that she was beginning to treat him like a cat. Randy had replaced Sebastian in Judy's life. Randy had to break up with Judy. Earl got second place with Sebastian in the cat show. Judy took Sebastian back and vowed to finish what Earl had started. She was impressed that Earl's exercise routine on Sebastian had been working. Earl also assured Randy that he was going to find a girl who loved him for him. Amigos de Garcia Productions Vanity Card Notes * Although credited, Nadine Velazquez (Catalina) does not appear in this episode. * When Randy is listening to the time after time tape you can see the play button is depressed but the tape is clearly not moving at all. *At the end of episode ¨Cost Dad the Election¨ back at the motel Randy Asked Earl what kind of animal he would like to be, Earl Answers a Dog and Randy suggests a cat. Then Earl says is allergic to cats and wouldn't want to go around making himself sneeze, still in this episode Randy is allergic to cats, and Earl seems immune. Flashbacks * 2003 Camden Cat Show featuring cat owners: ** - Bald man showing a Hairless Cat ** - Willie the One-Eyed Mailman showing cat w/ eye patch ** - Joy and her cat who gets taken and put in kitty foster care ** - Judy showing Sebastian Phillips Du Champs, who Earl steals * Randy pretending to be someone he isn't because he likes a girl; the artsy chich who ate bone marrow and smoked cloves, the girl whose parents were Hasidic Jews, and the only member in the Camden County Black Power movement. * A montage of Randy with his Boombox singing "Time After Time" by Cyndi Lauper * Randy, after taking allergy medicine, chugging water from a water cooler by removing the 5 Gal jug. List * Introduced and crossed off in this episode: **- #56: Larceny of a kitty cat. **- Unnumbered list item 7: Stole Sebastian's chance to be a proud champion. Featured music * "Time After Time" by Cyndi Lauper * "Chug-A-Lug" by Roger Miller * "True Colors" by Cyndi Lauper * "Stray Cat Strut" by The Stray Cats Allusions * Darnell: I saw Carl Lewis in the airport once and he looked the same way. ** Carl Lewis is a former American track and field athlete. He has won numerous gold medals in the Olympics and World Championships among many other accomplishments in his sport. Lewis retired in 1997. Memorable quotes * Earl Hickey: Randy, I'm not gonna stand here forever just 'cause you're superstitious! * Randy Hickey: Why? Every day of my life revolves around you believing in karma. Plus, we always buy the kind of cereal you like. Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring * Bill Suplee as Willie the One-Eyed Mailman Guest starring * Amy Sedaris as Judy * Kevin Farrell as Bruce * Mona Weiss as Cat Show Patron (uncredited) * Rebecca Wilkins as Randy's Goth Girlfriend (uncredited) Category:Episodes 204